Mirror
by Zentauria
Summary: When Link takes a spontaneous vacation in Termina's Lost Woods, he's confronted with an ambusher he somewhat expected, but never dreamed of actually coming across. Never wanted to come across. And never thought he'd need it.
1. Lost

**This was originally going to be a part of _Nervous Wreck(ing)_ , but ran away with me. Business as usual, really. And eventually, I figured it deserved its own title, especially when the theme of fatigue turned out to be about as useful as butter in the tropical rainforest.**

 **Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

Link groans and throws himself against a tree, consequently sliding down the trunk and settling between the tree roots. Frustration radiates off him like storm clouds.

"Stupid monkey! If it wants me to follow so badly, why is it so determined to lose me?!"

"Because it's a monkey," Tatl gives the unbidden answer. "What did you expect?"

"I don't know. Some semblance of intelligence."

Link picks up a stick and starts playing around with it, only half-aware that he's doing so in his sulk. He should have memorized the way by now, but the fact that the Lost Woods change every day causes everything to blur together. Combining that with his overdue crashing at the Deku Palace, he has no idea not only where, but also _when_ he is. It feels like the first day, but he can't shake the feeling it's actually the second. The moon isn't close enough for the third, or is it?

Maybe he should just forget about it and return to the first day. Or at least turn this cycle into a resting period. There's only so much strength that blacking out can recover.

Yeah, he should do that. He's at the perfect place already – the Lost Woods are his home, after all. Even this rocky, Twinrova-infested version. Koume and Kotake startled him at first, but he found they're nice enough when they aren't trying to sacrifice him to Ganondorf.

He tosses the stick across the clearing (or at least across what counts as a clearing in the Lost Woods) and stands, stretching all the while and relishing the thought of throwing all his plans for this cycle overboard.

"Oh well," he sighs contently, more for Tatl's sake than anything. "Let's see if we can rustle up something to eat!"

"Great idea!" the fairy cheers, eagerly fluttering around. "I'm starving!"

Link looks at her with a deadpan expression. "You're a fairy. You can't starve."

"And you're an idiot if you think I let you gobble up all the blackberries like last time, you jerk!"

"I was hungry, okay?"

"Not okay!"

That's the point where Link decides that the argument isn't worth his while. He never gets the last word with Tatl anyway. Besides, she's right. Eating all the blackberries had been cruel.

"Alright, you can have all the blackberries this time. Deal?"

"Deal!" Tatl cries, but her confidence wavers pretty much instantly. "Now we only have to find the blackberry bush again..."

"Yeah... That might be a problem." Link rubs the back of his neck, then a grin sneaks up his lips and he claps his hands with a resounding _Smack!_ "But that's okay! We'll find another one!"

He takes off in a random direction, deeper into the woods. He's unconcerned about getting lost – he can play his ocarina and be out of here at any given time, and Tatl's presence protects him from turning into a Skull Kid.

In fact, Link couldn't be happier. Foraging for nuts and berries just feels so _right!_ Sure, he has to dodge a couple Snappers, but he wanted to climb that tree anyway, so what gives? There's a beehive up there, and while Tatl distracts the inhabitants, Link raids the combs for honey. It goes well with baked apples... in case he finds an apple tree, that is. And a place where he can safely build a fire.

But he puts off worrying about that, too, especially when Tatl realizes that she can't put too much distance between Link and herself, and thus the bees, without running the risk of losing him.

"Liiiiiink!" she screams, startling the young Hylian. When he spots her speeding towards him, a swarm of bees trailing her, he wastes no time in stoppering the half-filled bottle and dropping to the ground to break into a run. Tatl joins him.

"They're catching up!" she shouts. "Quick, turn into a Deku!"

"I hate transforming!" he shouts back and spins around, sword and shield leaping into his hands. He slashes uselessly at the swarm a few times, collects a few more stings in the process, and decides that turning himself into wood is definitely worth the pain and floods of sorrow coming with it. At least it's something he's getting used to.

Plus, once the three excruciating seconds are over and Tatl is safely tucked away inside his cap, he totally laughs at the bees trying to penetrate the bark making up his face. Being a Deku isn't all that bad, so long as you're not trying to draw a bowstring.

"The honey better be worth it!" Tatl complains once the last bee has gone and she could peek out from under Link's cap again.

"Trust me, it will!" Still laughing, Link removes the Deku Mask – turning back is a considerably less painful affair – and waves his loot. "Now let's go find some fruit! And some coanuts would be amazing!"

He's right in the middle of tying the bottle to his belt when Tatl jingles in alarm. "Watch out!"

The warning is rather unnecessary, for Link heard it too: the underbrush crackling behind his back, under something not as heavy as a Snapper, but still heavy enough to hurt him. A year prior, he might have made the mistake of turning to look, but he's too much of a warrior now to lose that precious second. Instead, he cartwheels sideways, neatly evading the attack and still coming up facing the other way.

His breath catches in his throat. Tatl chimes again, this time more confused than alarmed. Their attacker isn't a monster – it's a _boy._ A boy clad in the green garb of the Kokiri, blue eyes glowering up at them from where he's crouching. Tendrils of blond stick out from under his cap. His left hand is clutching a short sword with a blue pommel and yellow crossguard, the other is hidden behind a Deku Shield.

Link figures it makes sense, in a way. If even the Fishing Hole Man has a counterpart in Termina, why not him, too?

It doesn't change the fact that he's about to be jump attacked, though. And yelled at. So when his doppelganger pushes off the ground, he sidesteps and, self-aware enough to know that he needs a recovery period, whacks his counterpart across the shoulder blades with his shield. It sends the other kid sprawling, but Link feels no need to make use of his advantage. He simply returns his shield to his back, idly wondering if he should be offended by how easy it was. He can't recall being such a pushover, but he shrugs it off. At least it's not Dark Link all over again.

"I don't want to fight," Link says, but his counterpart doesn't seem too keen to listen. Even on the ground he whirls around, springs to his feet and lunges without breaking stride. Link evades easily, arms crossed behind his back.

"Hey!" Slash. "Stop!" Slash. "It!" Slash, slash, slash. Link backflips to get some distance between himself and his opponent, then draws his sword to meet him head-on. He'd always benefited from his foes being unused to fighting left-handed people. Tasting his own medicine is a rather rare occurrence.

So much for this not turning out to be another Dark Link. He presses down on his counterpart's blade, locking them in a test of strength rather than technique.

"Why are you attacking me?" he asks, voice straining through gritted teeth. "I'm not your enemy!"

No answer. Just a glare of defiance.

Link hisses and jumps backwards, releasing the hostile blade. Why did no one ever tell him how much frustration his silence caused?!

"I don't want to fight!" he repeats, screaming now. "If you have a problem with me, we can talk about it like civilized people!"

Still no answer, unless you count the next thrust. Link meets it with the flat of his blade, sword pointing skyward and deflecting the strike rather than blocking it. His counterpart obviously didn't expect the move and stumbles.

Link acts completely on instinct as he twists his blade and wrenches the sword from his opponent's hand. It's sent flying across the meadow, and the other kid gasps. Link cringes a little – being disarmed this way is not something he wishes upon his counterpart, after Ganon did the same to him. But now that it happened, he might as well run with it.

Even though it hurts his soul to watch that panic-stricken look on a face he saw every time he looked into a mirror, Link backs his suddenly far less attack-happy doppelganger into a tree. He knows full well how slippery he can be, so he aims for the one farthest away from where the Kokiri Sword sticks out of the ground.

Mistake.

They're not even halfway there when something zips from the other kid's cap and straight into Link's face. "Leave him alone!"

Startled and momentarily blinded, Link drops his sword and swats at the thing, then Tatl is on the spot. "No, you leave _him_ alone!"

"Stop fighting, both of you!" Link half whines, half commands, tiredly rubbing the white spots from his eyes. He doesn't need to look to know what – or rather, _who_ – charged at him there, and it doesn't help his mood at all. "Please... Just stop."

And for once, it works. Link can't quite figure out when he stepped on the fallen blade to keep his counterpart from getting ideas, but it's just as well. He picks it up, sheathes it and backs away, then looks squarely into the eyes of his doppelganger. He's still quite fluent in Silence, and eventually the other boy gives a determined nod and walks off to get his own sword.

Link sighs and the tension leaves his shoulders. Tatl chimes next to him.

"Well, that was... something. I knew you're stubborn, but that was just trying to get through a brick wall headfirst."

"Well, some brick walls aren't as bricky as they look. It gets troublesome when you don't know what's behind that brick wall. Might be a torture chamber."

"Look, I appreciate that you're talking to me, but would it kill you to make sense for once?"

Link shrugs, his gaze wandering. "Hey, look! Blackberries!"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Then I'll eat them by myself."

"And don't go back on your promises, mister!"

Link laughs and saunters over to the blackberry bush. It bears enough to stuff Tatl until she bursts and leave plenty for a Hylian boy to snack on. Or two Hylian boys and a second fairy, as he realizes when a thorny twig almost hits him in the face.

"Whoa! Watch it!"

"Sorry."

Now it's Link's turn to let go of a branch, but he composes himself in time. "It's okay." He flicks a blackberry at Tatl and pops another one. He can't quite enjoy it. "So... Why were you attacking me?"

His counterpart sends him a look, a mixture of curiosity and suspicion on his face. "Why are you taking my form? How do you know what I look like?"

Good thing Link already swallowed his blackberry. He may have choked. "What? What are you talking about?"

"We saw you change from a Deku into a Kokiri!" Navi's counterpart joins the debate. "You're a shapeshifter, but I don't know what kind."

"I'm a shapeshif..." Link trails off and shakes his head in disbelief. "I'm not. It's a curse." He grits his teeth and starts vigorously gathering berries. "And I'll find a way to turn it on the one who cast it!"

"What's your true form, then?"

"Um... This one?" Link doesn't look at Navi. He can't. His chest seems to small for his lungs, and it's getting increasingly difficult to channel the pain into anger at the Skull Kid. Yet he has no idea what else to do with it. "Long story. The short version would be that I'm from a parallel world, and not happy to be here."

"I see. I wish we could help you, but Kokiri can't leave the forest–"

"Or they die. I know."

There's a pause, and no one seems inclined to pick up the conversation again. Until Tatl takes it upon herself to change the subject: "So, who are you? Are you called Tatl and Link, too?"

"Navi and Link, if anything," Link mutters, this time shoving two whole handfuls of berries into his mouth just to give himself something to work through. He never actually asked, but he never got the impression that Navi didn't know his true heritage. She'd been delighted with him growing up. And it makes it hard to tell whether or not his counterpart is an actual Kokiri. She may be faking for his sake. Or not know. This whole arrangement makes no sense.

"Your companion is right," the fairy shoots into his thoughts. "I'm Navi. This is Link."

Terminavi. He'd call her Terminavi. Maybe it helps.

"Right. Link said something about having a fairy companion before me."

 _Shut up._

"Really?"

 _Just shut up._

Terminavi starts circling him, the way Navi always did when she was worried or angry. Or both. And it _crushes_ him. Like a Baby Dodongo that grows in size with every circle.

"How?" Terminavi asks, and she even sounds like his lost friend. Link can tell she's scared. "Does it mean I have to leave him, too?"

 _Leave._

It's the final straw. "Well, what do I know?!" Link snaps, all the pain exploding in a fit of rage. "As far as I'm concerned, you left me a year ago!"

His eyes sting, but at least he can breathe again. He turns on his heels and stalks off towards the closest tree, where he throws down his gear and scrambles up the trunk. He settles on a thick branch too far away to hear anyone, but still close enough to keep an eye on the meadow.

Not that he _sees_ much of it.

He flops to his belly and crosses his arms on top of the branch to cushion his chin. His guts twist, seemingly for no reason at all. He's not upset anymore. Not angry or sad, but not _better_ , either. Just... empty.

He doesn't realize he's got company until the branch under him sways, knocking the wind out of him. He sits up to check and spots his counterpart – Kokiri-Link perhaps – who's holding a hand out for him, fingers curled around something. Link can't see what it is, but he decides it's probably nothing dangerous and reaches for it.

A few sunflower seeds fall into his palm – his favorite, or at least what used to be his favorite before he tasted Malon's omelet for the first time.

"Thanks."

"Fairies are such tattletales. They seem to forget you exist."

Link pops a sunflower seed, utterly unimpressed. "Well, you're doing your darndest to keep it that way."

Kokiri-Link hums noncommittally. "I guess. You know what the two are doing? Comparing us."

"Seems natural."

"Sure, but it feels like we're apples and they're discussing who scored the prettiest one. Apparently, we're both prone to lashing out because we're incapable of crying. 'I think Mido bullied it out of him.'" He gestures at the two balls of light in front of the blackberry bush. "Can you believe it? I was right there!"

"And didn't say anything about it."

Kokiri-Link shrugs and starts swinging his legs. "They seem to have fun. I didn't want to disturb them."

"I know. It wasn't criticism, just a remark. I'm really not one to talk. Literally."

"I don't know. You seem a lot more confident than me. I spent so much time suppressing my feelings that I don't know how expressing works anymore."

"Then I hope you don't want advice from me," Link sighs and lies back down. "It all just kind of happened when I left the forest. And I've still got a long way to go."

"You left the forest? But you're a Kokiri, right?"

Link bites his tongue. Stupid, stupid! "I'm not. I was raised by the Kokiri, but I'm a Hylian."

"Really?" Kokiri-Link tilts his head. "What's a Hylian?"

That's an odd question. Link straightens, trying to figure out an answer. "They're people like us. They just... grow. And they can go anywhere they want, but in turn, they become slower and slower every year, and they can't avoid death."

Kokiri-Link squints at his counterpart, his gaze searching. "Hmm... Now that I think about it, you do seem a little taller than me. And leaner. Kinda like a..."

"Reed pipe?"

"I wasn't going to say that."

"That's why I said it." A yawn escapes Link and he stretches contently. He never really took note, but he's indeed growing into the beanstalk he's destined to become. He's more wiry than he was only a year ago. He lost the baby fat evident in Kokiri-Link's cheeks. He's well and truly turning into an adult.

He's still not sure what that actually entails, but he doesn't mind as much as he used to. He'll find out.

Kokiri-Link is still busy reflecting on the idea of Hylians, but eventually he nods and asks, "So you're like Koume and Kotake?"

"Koume and Kotake are Gerudo, but yeah. Pretty much."

"Is there a difference?"

"Not really. Only that Gerudo are all women." Link wrinkles his forehead. "And I think they like the sun better."

"You're so knowledgeable, it's amazing..." Kokiri-Link turns away, stretching his legs to stare at the tips of his boots. "You know, I tried to leave the forest once. I was lucky I fell over backwards when I passed out. I was kinda see-through for a couple days, and I swear, Navi would have eaten me if she hadn't been busy panicking." He sighs. "I wish I were a Hylian... But I'm just the weirdo from the treehouse. The only Kokiri in the history of ever who wants to leave the Lost Woods, and almost killed himself doing so."

"I never tried to leave... Then again, I didn't have a thousand years to make up my mind."

"How old are you?"

"I don't know." Link shrugs. It's not like there's anyone he can ask. "Ten or eleven, I think."

For a moment there, Kokiri-Link stops breathing. "That's so... few." He laces his fingers behind his head and flings himself back until he's dangling from the branch like a Keese, leaving Link dizzy from the sight alone. He'd never dream of doing something like that, not with that uncontrollable speed and _especially_ not this high up! "You don't even have a tenth of my experience with the sword, and you still wiped the floor with me. That's kind of embarrassing."

"You never fought a real monster before, did you?"

"Nothing bigger than a Deku Baba," Kokiri-Link admits. "Unless you count Mido." It sounds like a joke, but when he pulls himself back up, he's all seriousness. "I'm sorry, by the way. For ambushing you. I really thought you were a monster pretending to be me."

"It's okay, I don't blame you. I probably would have reacted the same way... I fought that kind of monster before."

"You did? Was it hard?"

"It was... an experience, certainly. Taught me how annoying left-handed opponents are."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Kokiri-Link turns away, massaging his throat. "Wow, I haven't talked this much in decades. You don't happen to have some water on you?"

"Not exactly, but..." Link unties a bottle from his belt and tosses it at his counterpart, who eyes it suspiciously.

"What's this?"

"It's called milk."

"What's milk?"

" _That's_ milk! Come on, try it! I thought you're curious about the outside world?"

"Hmm..."

Before Kokiri-Link can make up his mind, a "Hey!" from below catches their attention. Link hisses.

"Not again!"

He jumps off the branch, falling towards a Skull Kid rummaging through his gear at the base of the trunk. While in mid-air, he draws his sword and yells, "Paws off my stuff!"

The sight of a furious Hylian preteen sailing swordpoint-first toward it seems to be enough to frighten the Skull Kid off. A shriek and a thud later, it's disappeared into the trees, but Link has no time to be relieved. Tatl is shaking with anger, filling the air with the sound of three broken bells at once. "It took the Goron Mask!"

"What?!" Link instantly dashes off to give chase, but Kokiri-Link's voice pulls him up short.

"Wait! You'll never find her!"

"I don't care! I need that mask back!"

"Calm down, Link!" Terminavi butts in. "We'll get it!"

Link takes a deep breath to rein in his feelings. "How? Do you know that Skull Kid?"

"A little." Kokiri-Link drops into the scene. "I don't know where she is right now, but I know where she'll be. After Navi and me!"

"Hey, you talk!" Tatl remarks, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I know. It hurts."

"Typical."

Kokiri-Link crosses his arms and stares at Tatl, face completely devoid of emotion.

Tatl answers with batting her wings, a picture of indignation. "Oh, get over yourself!"

Link rolls his eyes. "Don't mind the glowing doucheball. We'll be right behind you."

"Actually," Terminavi cuts in, "would you be so kind and wait here for a minute?"

"Um... Sure."

"Thank you." She dips forward in a fairy bow, then whirs off. "Link!"

They have a short conversation just out of earshot. Kokiri-Link doesn't seem too pleased by it.

Tatl chimes. "What do you think they're talking about?"

Link only shrugs. "Maybe if they should let a sword-crazy shapeshifter anywhere near their Skull Kids."

Whatever it is, the discussion ends with Terminavi nuzzling Kokiri-Link's forehead, a sight so agonizingly familiar Link can almost feel Navi snuggling up against his own.

The blood in his veins turns to lava. His fingers curl into fists at his sides and he spins around. He shuts his eyes so tightly it hurts, desperately trying to banish an image from his mind that seems burned into his retinas.

He can't. He's not entirely sure what it is he can't, he just can't.

He knows he should take a deep breath, but his throat feels swollen. He finds he developed a shallow rhythm he can't break with will alone. His insides are twisting again, and all he wants is for Navi to come and make it go away.

He only wakes to Tatl's calls when she pulls at his ear. "Link! Link, snap out of it! Don't you _dare_ turn into a Skull Kid on me!"

"Hey." Something touches Link's hand, and he automatically pulls away. A hiccup crawls up his throat, but he swallows it before it gets a chance to turn into the high, devastated keening of a lost child.

Tatl keeps tugging at his ear and shouting random things, and Link's focus eventually shifts away from the past and back to the present. He pushes the fairy from his battered appendage and sighs. "I'll be fine."

"That's what you look like, Mister Moon Slayer!" Tatl bobs and jingles angrily, but Link gets the feeling it's not him her frustration lies with.

He doesn't comment, and a complete silence ensues. Kokiri-Link, back by now and Link's main hand-touching suspect, shifts from one foot to the other in his spot while Terminavi hovers at his shoulder. Tatl flies in curves resembling a ribbon, her version of pacing. It's uncomfortable all around.

Eventually, Terminavi pipes up, "We should get going. I'm sure a walk will do us all good."

"Right..." Link mutters. "And I still need my mask back."

"It's decided, then!" Tatl proclaims, sounding as grateful as everyone else for the distraction. "Lead the way!" She pauses. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"My village." Even Kokiri-Link finds his way into the conversation. "You know, that Skull Kid's name is Ari, aaand... she really likes Mido."

"Mido?!" Link rubs his sore ear. Maybe he misheard?

But Kokiri-Link shrugs, making pretty clear he didn't. "Beats me, too."

"The point is," Terminavi takes over, "she often comes to the village to play with him. And sometimes, she brings gifts."

"Stuff she steals from travelers," Tatl deadpans, earning herself a sideways glance from Link.

"Like ocarinas? And my friend Epona?"

"I told you I'm sorry, didn't I?!"

"Um, guys?" Kokiri-Link cuts in. "That sounds like an interesting talk, but... no. She crafts things. Honestly, I can't recall her stealing anything. Ever. And Mido is a jerk, but even he doesn't approve of stealing. It's odd that she'd try something like this. Not much odder than meeting myself, granted, but still..."

"And not much odder than what's going down in Termina right now," Tatl adds. "I'm honestly not surprised."

Kokiri-Link stares at Tatl with wide eyes, then pulls himself together and shakes his head. "That sounds really alarming." He flexes the fingers of his left hand, clenching and unclenching until he finally settles for a fist. "I wish I could leave this dumb forest. I wish I could help."

"You can help! By getting us our mask back!" Tatl declares.

Kokiri-Link glances at her, then at Link. "How do you live with her?"

Link hums indifferently and crosses his arms behind his head. "Dunno. She attached herself to me, I didn't have the heart to push her away, and now we're here. But I have a thick skin, so... Yeah. She's a good friend once you get past her attitude."

"I'm right here!"

Link doesn't even look at Tatl. "Get over it," he says dismissively – not a tone he'd usually use, but with her, it counts as fun. "And now we better get a move on, or we'll be here forever."

"Whatever."

Tatl disappears inside Link's cap to sulk. Kokiri-Link sighs, hands on his hips, and Terminavi flutters around him. If Link had to guess, he'd say she's worried he'd go all desperate on her like Link did. Maybe try to leave again and fade away for real.

Kokiri-Link turns around and walks off without another word. Link's fine with that; all the arguing and discussing and attempts to keep everyone in line, himself included, have drained him of all energy for social interaction. Plus, as he sets off after his counterpart, he finally becomes fully aware of their destination: Kokiri Village. He's not only grappling with Navi anymore, he's going to meet Saria as well, and Mido, and everyone else. And he's going to witness how they would have treated him had he actually been a Kokiri.

He's not looking forward to that.

* * *

 **In case anyone's wondering why I made Link's counterpart a Kokiri: According to Hyrule Historia, Termina is a world generated by Majora's power using the Skull Kid's memories, and Skull Kid remembers Link as a Kokiri. In fact, it attacks when Adult!Link tries to play with it. With blow darts, I think. I was kinda busy getting my heartbeat under control instead of paying attention.**

 **And both games have different Kokiri Sword designs. I used the OoT version before, and the disarming made a little more sense back when the crossguard was still wing-shaped and capable of jamming blades. But I've been playing so much _Hyrule Warriors_ lately that a reddish brown hilt somehow didn't sit well with me, and now I'm afraid you have to live with a slightly inferior version of a swordfight. (Not that it had been the crème de la crème before, so you're not missing out on much. But at least I don't feel the need to hide it like most of the action scenes I try my hands at. I'm more of a character person.)**


	2. Differences

"Urgh! By all the blue leaves of the flying Sky Tree, this thing is _heavy!_ "

"This was your idea," Link deadpans as he tests the weigh of Kokiri-Link's Deku Shield. He can barely believe how light it is. "How did this thing ever hold up?"

"It's made from the bark of the Great Deku Tree," Terminavi helpfully pipes in, even though Link's mostly been talking to himself. "It's imbued with–"

"Kokiri magic." Link straps the shield to his back and directs his gaze at his counterpart, who's still struggling with the massive steel of the Hylian Shield. "Need a hand?"

"Yes, please."

Link holds up the shield as his counterpart dives under the strap and maneuvers it over his shoulder. Link can tell he's working up quite a sweat. "Isn't this a little too much effort for a prank?"

"There's never too much effort for a prank!"

Link raises a brow and shares a look with Tatl. This is _not_ a side of Kokiri-Link either of them expected to see. He can't really imagine where it would come from, but since he played target shooting with _Koume_ of all people, Link was pretty much _done_ being weirded out by the population of Termina. "Is that so..."

"Come on!" Kokiri-Link moans. "Don't tell me you've never played a prank on anyone before!"

"You act like it's some kind of requirement."

Kokiri-Link turns around, shield secure on his back, and eyes Link up. "So... You didn't?"

Link crosses his arms and turns away, gritting his teeth. "I just don't see what's so funny about freaking other people out."

"What _isn't?_ "

Link huffs. "What indeed?" he mutters under his breath and stomps off to sit on a tree root, knees drawn. It doesn't save him from overhearing the others, though.

"Yeah, he can be oversensitive like that," Tatl answers an unspoken question. "I try to get him to loosen up, but... y'know, he's really stubborn when he gets like that."

"You shouldn't speak this way of your companion, Tatl," Terminavi scolds lightly, making Tatl groan. Shortly after, Link can hear the distinct whirring of fairy wings draw closer.

He doesn't even look up. "Can it, Tatl. I don't need to hear what a party pooper I am."

"Actually, it's me."

Startled, Link uncurls and simply _stares_ at Terminavi moving in, her goal obviously Link's left knee.

"May I land?"

"Um..." Link shakes his head to rid himself of the lingering shock and leans back on his hands. "Sure."

Terminavi settles. Link realizes they haven't been this close yet, and she seems to catch on to it, too. For a moment, they find themselves just sizing each other up – a fairy with two boys, and a boy without a fairy.

Link's the first to turn away. "Am I weird?" he asks, his voice barely above a whisper. It's a dumb question – Link _knows_ he's weird, always been and always will. His lacking joy in practical jokes is just another item on his long, long list of evidence.

"I don't think you're weird," Terminavi snaps him out of his thoughts, her voice gentle and just as quiet. "I'm afraid I don't know you well, but I believe you're just a little more empathetic than others. That's a good thing."

Link heaves a deep breath. He has trouble getting enough air, and his eyes are burning. This is just so... so _Navi._

It's so Navi it hurts. Link shakes his head again, much more vehemently than before. "It's a little unfair, you know. He's not like me at all, but you are just..." He swipes at his eyes. " You are so like _her._ "

A few seconds pass in smothering silence, then Terminavi sighs. "I'm sure she didn't want to leave you behind."

Link swallows. There's a lump in his throat, but he manages to croak out a "Yeah..." _But she did it anyway._

"Would you rather call off the prank?" Terminavi continues. Link considers it for a moment, but he shakes his head. He's not particularly eager to do this, but his curiosity has sparked and is messing everything up.

He wipes his eyes. How many times had he found himself wondering what it would be like if he _wasn't_ different? How often had he lost himself in daydreams, picturing a life as a normal Kokiri with a fairy like everyone else? He hadn't known, he couldn't have known, and he hadn't really found the leisure to indulge in the what ifs ever since he left the forest.

And now here he is, only a few paces away from those very what ifs. A part of him recoils. He's a Hylian now, a grown-up, an outsider through and through. He left the forest, even if it wasn't of his own volition. He left it behind, and who knows what would happen if he got tangled up in a past he was never meant to have?

And yet... he has to. He _needs_ to. He'd left entirely convinced he'd go back. He'd finish the task before him, save his people, and return a hero. With his own fairy. Go back home, to a better normal.

He had _not_ been prepared for being locked out forever, to be cut off from such an essential part of his life. He'd seen it coming, in a way, but he didn't get the chance to say goodbye on his own terms. Destiny didn't need him to. Destiny needed him Hylian, and Hylian he would be.

Well, he slipped through the cracks just now. Destiny can go screw itself.

A corner of Link's mouth twitches upward as despair gives way to determination. He can feel his face cooling down already and he stands, causing Terminavi to rise and hover in front of his eyes.

"You know what?" he says loudly, partly to make sure he's not choking anymore. "This is so much more than a prank to me. I don't want to call it off."

Terminavi bats her wings. "I'm glad you're better. But you really don't need to do this if you're uncomfortable."

"Thank you." Link smiles wryly. "I'll keep it in mind." He dodges Terminavi and trots back to his companions, where Tatl greets him with a resolute jingle.

"Your face is all red."

"Yes, I'm back on my feet, thanks for asking." Link laces his fingers and stretches out his arms, trying to look more nonchalant than he feels. It's times like these when he misses Navi the most. Tatl's simply too brash and insensitive to trust her with his grief. Better to keep it bottled up. "Soooo..." He turns to face Kokiri-Link, who looks a little unsure of himself. "We're playing a prank or what?"

Kokiri-Link brightens. He grins cheekily and gives Link a thumb-up.

"Then let's get this show on the road!" Tatl cheers. "Wish I could come with you, but I'll stay with this stick on legs and see to it that he doesn't snap under the weight of your shield."

Kokiri-Link's eyes switch from gleaming to glaring. Link snorts. "Yeah, I bet he's real grateful for _that_." He shakes his head. "Now, if this world's Kokiri Forest is anything like the one back home, we should emerge from the Lost Woods on top of a hill. A good vantage point, and also good for hiding so long as no one else comes up."

Kokiri-Link nods. "We'll stay there." He eyes Link skeptically. "Whistle if you think you're going to break down."

"I will."

Kokiri-Link nods again and forges ahead, or at least tries to. He's significantly slower than Link now, but that's probably a good thing. With Kokiri Forest upon him, Link's heartbeat suddenly grows much more frantic. He straightens, tries to walk a little more deliberately, and forces his breathing to even out.

 _Let's do this!_

* * *

It pretty much falls apart the very second Link sets foot into Kokiri Forest, and it's nothing to do with Kokiri-Link tripping over a rock and claiming that the forest floor is super cozy, really, nothing to worry about, go away, Navi.

"Well, at least he's less likely to be seen this way," Tatl points out before flying into Link's face. "You've got everyone's names straight, right? Then shoo! I'll look after this klutz."

"Are you sure?" Terminavi speaks before Link can. She's not talking to either of them, but that doesn't change that she's basically speaking Link's mind.

"Yes." The klutz in question has been dragging himself to the edge of the outcrop and is now looking down into the small village. "By the way, Ari is here."

Link's brows furrow and he steps forward to take a look himself. In any different circumstances, he would have taken some time to observe his surroundings before making a move, but now he laser-focuses on a congregation in the square near the Training Grounds – a loose circle around Mido, a girl named Yuna whose curiosity rivals Link's and whose presence he's not particularly surprised by, and the Skull Kid named Ari, with a smudge of yellow between them that's doubtlessly the Goron Mask. "Oh, you gotta... Didn't waste any time, huh? Let's go, Navi!"

Without waiting for an answer, Link leaps down the outcrop and takes off running. Terminavi only barely manages to catch up.

"Relax, Link!" she shouts after him. "Your mask is safe, and you'll scare everyone if you rush in scowling like this!"

Link doesn't like it, but he slows to a jog, chases the tension out of his shoulders and dons a more neutral expression.

"Much better!" Terminavi says, the delight in her voice coaxing a small grin from her new companion.

"It's what I do."

That's the moment when one of the onlooking girls, Fado, spots him. She waves. "Link! Navi! You're back!"

Link's arm twitches, but he catches himself. He hesitates. If he waves back now, would that look out of place?

"Speed up a bit," Terminavi helps out and Link, mouthing his thanks, gladly does so. He joins the circle by squeezing himself between Fado and Laika, who apparently came down from her favorite spot on the shop's roof for this spectacle.

"What's going on?" Terminavi asks, sparing Link the task of acting like he's not champing at the bit to jump in and rip his mask out of Mido's hands. He doesn't really listen to Porli, Fado's guardian fairy, when she answers. He picks up just enough to note that not even Koro, Noro and Loro can identify it, which is rare for the Know-It-All Brothers.

But that's what they have guardian fairies for, and it doesn't take long for the excited whispers and squeals to kick in.

It's Yuna who squeals the loudest. "What's a Goron?"

"They're a people who live in the mountains. They look a little like turtles and eat rock," Yuna's guardian fairy explains. Link's mind fumbles on her name, and he ignores it for the time being. He can only see Yuna's back, but the shudder running through her is hard to overlook.

"Rock? Gross!"

"Don't look down on them for loving it."

"I don't, it's just..."

"Weird," one of the other Kokiri supplies, and Link finds himself wondering. Of course, things that have come to be completely natural to him _are_ weird to them. He needs to be careful with his words.

"Different," he puts in. "Not weird, just different."

Laika smiles at him. "Well said, Link!"

Mido, who so far has been very busy turning the mask in his hands and basking in the attention of his fellow Kokiri, slowly looks up and turns to face Link. His lips twitch into a smirk, and Link grits his teeth as the contempt, bitterness and _fear_ of old flood him all afresh and so very, very raw.

 _He apologized,_ he reminds himself. _He took care of Saria. He's not that bad. And I'm not that scared little pushover anymore, either._

Link squares his shoulders, but neither his memories of an unlikely friendship nor his confidence have any sway over the picture before him – the picture of Mido holding up the mask with that mocking grin he always wears in a wholly different set of memories. But Link refuses to be overpowered by those and holds the gaze.

Finally, the grin broadens and Mido speaks up in that faux-friendly tone Link knows and detests. "Look what Ari brought me! Bet you'd love this, outsider!"

 _Outsider._

It's not the phrase that used to leave him listless and frozen to the spot, sometimes for minutes on end before he shook himself out of his misery or Saria passed by to do it for him. But it doesn't keep Link from cringing on the inside on behalf of his counterpart.

However, on the outside, his voice remains as level as his gaze. "Say something I haven't heard yet, Mido." Ignoring the sharp intake of breath to his left, Link steps up and turns to the Skull Kid next to Mido. She's glowing with pride and admiration, and a sliver of doubt worms its way into Link's heart. A part of him balks at the thought of destroying her happiness, but some things need to be done. "As for the mask... Hey, Ari! Remember where you got it from?"

The Skull Kid tilts her head. "Not really, it's a little blurry..." She gasps. "Oh no! It's yours, Link?"

"No way it's his!" Mido cuts in, his nose wrinkling. "He could never make something like this!"

"You're just jealous of his craftsmanship."

Link spins around, startled by the unexpected backup. Laika has placed her hands on her hips and is glaring at Mido.

"Link is amazing with all sorts of tools, and I wouldn't be surprised if he came across a Goron during his roaming around the woods. This mask could very well be his, and you know it."

Mido glares at Laika for a little longer and draws himself up to his full height. It's rather meager lately, compared to Link, but it does the trick: Laika shifts uncomfortably, giving Mido the confidence to continue his blustering.

"Well, if it's his, he didn't take care of it, so he doesn't deserve it anyway! Which means it's mine now!"

Link rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. _Oh great, here we go._ "I thought even you didn't like stealing. But I guess it's okay if it's from _me._ "

Mido gnashes his teeth. He's beaten, everybody knows it, and Link is morbidly curious what's next. 'His' Mido tended to start fist fights when cornered, but this time, Link's armed with a blade. And apparently has the support of the other Kokiri.

Someone gasps. A sudden cry of "Watch out!" springs Link into Battle Mode. He cartwheels and has his sword out in a heartbeat, but the sight he's greeted with is more confusing than anything. Yugo, one of the other Kokiri, is staring at Link with his fists raised, but at the same time white as a sheet and shaking.

Link sheathes his sword. It was a reflex draw; there's no way he'd swing it at a Kokiri. He still narrows his eyes. _Looks like Mido has backup too these days._

"Link!" Terminavi cries out again and Link jumps aside. There isn't much room to maneuver; while a good chunk of the Kokiri have scattered, a few are still standing around, frozen in shock. Link nearly crashes into Fado, who only dives out of the way at the last moment.

"Sorry, Fado!" Link calls out to the girl. He can't see her reaction, but he can hear her mumble a "Never mind me..." while he's assessing the situation. So, three against one, huh? It's been a while since he's been in a fist fight, and it had always been one on one. But Link is confident. He'll be bruised in the end, but he'll win this.

It's not meant to be, though. A new voice rings out, "What's going on here?" and a dozen heads turn to the new arrival.

"Saria!" several voices call, but Link's is not among them. He just stands there, frozen to the spot and staring at the green-haired girl. He reminds himself that she's not the Saria he knows and that there's no telling what her relationship with Kokiri-Link is, but she's _alive_ and _well_ and very angry at Mido and he's not sure if he should laugh or cry. Not that he _could_ cry, no matter how much he wants to sometimes.

But he can't quite laugh, either. He can only watch in awe as his friend-with-question-mark stomps up to Mido, completely unafraid of the two boys flanking him. "Picking fights with Link again?"

"He started it!" Mido says defensively. "Ari gave me this mask, and he just comes up and accuses her of stealing it from him!"

Link puts a hand on his hip. "Well, that's certainly one way to twist it." He sighs and spreads his arms slightly, palms out. "Look, I'll be straight here: I didn't make that mask, not per se. I'm holding onto it because no one else can. It contains powerful magic, and wearing it is an agony I do not wish on anyone." He places his hand on his hip again and looks squarely into Mido's eyes. "Not even you."

A heavy silence settles over the little village. Fairies jingle, uncertain looks are shared. Link realizes it must have been the longest string of words anyone ever heard from whom they think of as his counterpart.

He crosses his arms. "What Ari did or didn't do has nothing to do with this. I just need it back."

"Listen to him!" Terminavi pipes up. "I've seen what this mask can do. You must return it!"

It's just the wrong approach. Put on the spot like this, Mido pulls himself together and turns up his nose. "As if," he harrumphs. "Link's just trying to be special again. No one else can hold onto this mask, pah!"

Link's hands twitch. Though he's not naturally violent, there's something about Mido's tone that makes him want to strangle something. Preferably Mido. Teach him a thing or two about being _special_.

He grinds his teeth. _I'm trying to save you guys too, y'know._

Something closes around Link's right hand. Startled, he jumps backwards and grips his left elbow before looking up and giving Saria a wide-eyed stare. She looks... disappointed somehow. And hurt. People tend to do that when they're not suitably warned of his touching issues, but Link doesn't really feel like explaining that his experiences with physical contact are pretty much limited to fighting and getting snatched up by the collar to be tossed this way and that. He's getting better, but surprise grabbing is still something he can't deal with.

Apparently, that's not the case with his counterpart. So Link takes a deep breath and forces himself to relax. "Sorry, Saria. Just a little tense."

It takes her a moment, but in the end, she gives a small smile of understanding.

In the meantime, Terminavi has taken to addressing Mido's guardian fairy. "Please, Noru! Do something! You can feel it too, right? That strange magic..."

Noru hesitates. "It doesn't feel malicious, though."

Link could bang his head against the nearest convenient surface. Unfortunately, that happens to be his hand and he's not too keen on provoking any further feelings of patronization on Mido's part. Of course, that doesn't change the fact that Mido immediately latches onto Noru's observation: "See? It's not that bad!"

"Oh, screw it," Link mutters under his breath. Throwing caution to the wind, he pushes himself off the ground and simply tackles Mido into the grass. Saria shouts his name, but he couldn't care less as he tries to wrestle his mask from Mido's hands.

"Get off me, you nutcase!"

"I'll get off when you _listen_ , dammit!"

It should be easy, if it weren't for Mido's two friends. Despite ample warning from Terminavi, Link can't fight them off. Not on the ground, not in such close quarters. He dodges one, he leaves himself open to two others. Eventually, Mido lands a blow to Link's stomach that leaves him curled up and wheezing while Terminavi flutters panicked circles around him. "Link, Link!"

"Who's the strong one _now_ , huh?"

 _Not you three cowards!_ Oh, Farore give him breath...

At least they have the grace not to hold him down, though Link gets the feeling it's less to do with mercy and more with the fact that keeping him immobile would result in them making themselves targets for the rest of the Kokiri.

"Are you done ganging up on him now?!"

Yeah, something like that. Link hauls himself to his knees, still breathing heavily, and Saria squats down next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine," Link pants out, wiping the dirt from the side of his face. "My stomach was pretty much empty anyway."

Saria sighs. "That's not what I meant. But I'm glad you're not hurt." She moves to take Link's hands, leaving him just enough time to suppress a shudder. He guesses she's just relieved when she closes her eyes, but then she... _leans in?!_

Link shrieks and scrambles backwards, heart pounding all over again. _Nononono!_ The Saria of his world never did that. Why would she do that?! It makes no sense!

"Link?"

Link shakes his head with all the vigor he can muster, ordering himself to pull it together. He can't explain this one away by claiming anxiety, and he's just about ready to whistle. He can't dissolve into a blubbering, ear-pulling mess in front of all these people.

However, he doesn't get there. Mido needs to get his two rupees in first: "See? He can't even deal with losing! Everything he can do, I can do better!"

Link perks up. Something just clicked, and he drags himself to his feet. "Why are you so insistent about this? What the withering Wolfos are you trying to _prove?!_ "

"Same thing as always," Saria sighs. "He wants your position."

"My _what?!_ "

Mido jabs a finger in Link's direction. "I'd make a much better leader than you! You're never here, anyway! You only have a fancy sword!"

 _What...?_ The leader? His counterpart's the leader of Kokiri? How and when did that happen and why didn't anyone tell him? That would've been handy to know!

That's what you get for assuming, but at least life makes sense again. Of course Mido would be so stubborn about one-upping him in this case, but it really, really doesn't help the situation.

Now Link's indeed pulling at his ears in desperation. "Mido, please, I mean it! That mask is _terrifying!_ "

Mido huffs. "Terrifying to _you_ , maybe!"

Link's halfway into a tackle again, but Mido is faster. He lifts the mask to his face and puts it on while Link is stuck watching in horror.

He's never seen a transformation from the outside. And Tatl's descriptions, vivid and detailed as they are, could in no way have prepared him for the actual sight. Not for the black, empty eyes that look more like splotches of dried blood, not for the huge, gaping maw armed with strong, enormous teeth, and least of all for the bloodcurdling _screams_ shaking his very being.

Before he knows it, Link finds himself hunched into his shoulders, eyes shut tightly and covering his ears. The transformation itself only takes a few seconds, but realizing it's over is another matter altogether. Link's among the first to snap out of it, but neither he nor anyone else dares breaking the sudden silence.

It's Ari who ends up taking action: She springs to Mido's side, shaking him and calling his name in a voice choked with tears.

Mido himself, for some reason, hasn't transformed. He's curled up on the ground, shivering and holding his head. Quiet sobs fill the air, and they grow louder every second. The Goron Mask has dropped into the grass beside him, and no one tries to stop Link as he tiptoes over to collect it.

He still ends up with an angry fairy to the face, though. "This is all your fault!" Noru yells, which is returned with Terminavi getting into _his_ face.

"No, it's not!" she yells right back. "We did everything we could! If it's anyone's fault, it's _yours!_ You're the only one he listens to!"

"Can we please save the blame game for later?" Link cuts in. "We have bigger problems right now!"

That shuts Noru up and he returns to circling his charge. "Mido, Mido, Mido! Please, snap out of it!"

Link retreats a few paces to sit on the ground, hugging the Goron Mask and leaving the comforting to literally _anyone else._ He doesn't need Noru to know he'd only make it worse.

Terminavi hovers at his side. "You know, that really _is_ a terrifying mask."

"I told you so," Link answers curtly, eyes trained at Mido and the growing group of Kokiri trying to get him back on his feet. He doesn't feel like talking.

"And you use them regularly?"

"I do."

"How?" Terminavi whispers. "How can you stand it?"

Link snorts, and the sheer _bitterness_ of the sound causes Terminavi to recoil. "Hah! These masks carry all that sorrow... It's no different from mine. Friends lost, roots lost, blood spilled. Been there, done that."

For a moment, Terminavi fails to reply. Her wings beat silently, but then: "You scare me."

Link sighs and lies back, arms crossed behind his head and the mask on his stomach. "Can't do much about that, I'm afraid."

"Well... At least you seem at peace with it."

"I am who I am." Link dons a smile and turns to the fairy. "Don't worry, I'm friendly!"

"I don't doubt that, I'm just..." She looks away. "You said I was your fairy companion in your world. I'm just worried I..."

"Hmm?" Her voice is becoming so small, Link needs to sit up to hear it. "What?"

"...failed you..."

" _What?!_ " Link stiffens. This is _not_ what he was aiming at (though he's not entirely sure what he was aiming at in the first place). "No way! Don't ever think that! You... Navi... I couldn't have asked for a better companion!" He takes a deep breath to calm himself and leans back on his hands with a wistful smile. "Besides, it's not me who counts. Right?"

"True..."

"Speaking of which, don't you think it's time? I don't think I can keep this up much longer. First this whole leader business, and then Saria getting so..." Link squeezes his eyes shut as a shiver runs down his spine. " _Physical._ What's up with that?"

"So you don't... Hmm..." Terminavi pauses, the beating of her wings pensive. "Since you're human, I guess it makes sense. Well..."

"Come on! Don't draw this out!"

Terminavi bobs in mid-air. "Promise not to freak out?"

"I'm making no such promises. We're a little past that confidence by now."

"Fair enough."

Link nods impatiently. He's going to explode if he doesn't get an answer soon. "So?"

"Soooo..." Terminavi sighs. "They're a couple."

Wham. Link sits bolt upright, staring blankly at Terminavi.

"A..." he mutters, not quite processing the thought. "A couple..."

"A couple," Terminavi confirms. "Now, if you wouldn't freak..."

Link doesn't freak. In fact, he's very slow and very deliberate about forming a triangle with his fingers, and very slow and deliberate about whistling the loudest distress call of his life.

Nope, not freaking out at all!

* * *

 **Hmm, yeah... That happened. I hope I didn't offend any sensitive shipper hearts. Link's reaction here is not meant as an affront or anything, it's just that my interpretation of the kid really isn't into the general idea of romance (yet).**

 **Sooo... Yup, still here. My priorities are a royal mess as always and even I don't know which story will be updated next, but hey! I'm here!**

 **Also, I noticed quite a jump in Latin American readers. Feel free to leave reviews in Spanish (apologies to the Brazilians though; I don't speak any Portuguese). I'm afraid I can't get back at you in the same language since my passive understanding of Spanish is waaay better than my active ability to construct sentences that actually make sense, but I'm pretty sure every language student knows the problem.**

 **Same with Japanese, by the way. Slightly harder to read, but practice makes perfect, right? :D**

 **Oh well, enough bragging about my language obsessions. Feel free to leave a review. Feel free not to. Either way, I'm out! And hopefully not for another nine and a half months!**


End file.
